Hannah Wright - Plot
Chapter 2 October 17, Monday Hannah Wright is hosting a party at their penthouse at the Cache. Chief Inspector Harvey Lee approaches her and makes small talk. Hannah handles him well, even when he compliments her rather inappropriately as Luke was not present. Officer Lee then mentions the Ermengarde Mansion and Marianne McCollough's work as an interior designer. This makes Hannah want to buy the mansion for herself, thinking it as a good anniversary gift to Luke. October 21, Friday Luke and Hannah have a minor disagreement as Luke is about to attend a tasting and Hannah wants them to attend the open house at the Mansion. Johannes takes his mistress's side, and Luke grudgingly relents. Hannah then thinks about their previous disagreements and wonders if she was doing anything wrong. Luke whines about missing the tasting and asks if Hannah is happy about it. (If Hannah remains silent) (Relationship decreased with Luke) She only smiles and bows her head. Luke asks about the Mansion, and Johannes answers. (If Hannah defends herself) (Relationship increased with Luke) Hannah tells Luke sardonically that she indeed is happy and that he should stop acting like a child. Luke is a little shocked. Hannah also adds that he is not allowed to drink any wine or else she would lock his stocks away. Johannes reminds her about the bottles he keeps in his dresser, prompting Luke to call his butler a traitor. The Wrights arrive at the Mansion. Hannah is pleased about the house's appearance and the prospective buyers at the open house. However, she is mildly annoyed but worried at the same time about Isabella's panic attack seeing the Letter mixed with the documents. Rose later apologizes to the Wrights about Isabella, but Hannah is still concerned. She and Luke then decide that they want the Mansion. While convincing Rose to sell them the house, Hannah sees a painting of the ghost in the study but brushes it off. Hannah meets Marianne McCollough. Marianne asks about floor plans and schedules for their meetings, but Hannah questions if meetings are necessary. She then asks the designer to get rid of the ugly painting, but Luke says that there is no painting. Hannah looks again, and the painting is gone. She then wonders if she should meet Marianne about the house or not. (If Hannah frees up her schedule) (Relationship increased 'with Marianne) ''Hannah agrees to a meeting on Monday. She thinks to herself that the house is her priority and that her book club and parties would be better hosted in the Mansion. (If Hannah '''questions the need for a meeting) (Relationsip decreased 'with Marianne) ''Hannah tells Marianne that it would be better for her not to get in the way, but Marianne tells her that it is their home and that they can only tell her what they would want. Hannah tells the designer that Marianne's mind is up, flustering the latter. Hannah then sets up a meeting on Monday. On their ride home, Luke asks Hannah if she really wants to buy the house. She affirms it and reveals that it is an anniversary gift. Luke flatly comments on it, and Hannah reveals that he also forgot their anniversary the past year. Luke says that he thought she wanted to live next to the beach. Hannah recalls her dreams about a house on the beach, a dog and kids. Seven years later, she had none of those. She tells her husband that it was only a childish dream. He comments that he'd like to see her in a bathing suit, and when she tells him that they still had forever for that, he becomes silent. Hours later, at three in the morning, Hannah is vomiting what she had for dinner. Luke sees her but she tries to get him back to bed. Hannah thinks back on how she used to be the life of the party. Luke sits next to her and holds her hair as she resumes throwing up. He asks if it was the food or the sweets before bursting into laughter. Hannah laughs as well, cherish the moment. ''October 26, Wednesday'' Luke and Hannah move into the mansion, with Luke overseeing the movers. Hannah calms her husband down and tells him to let the movers and Marianne do their work. Hannah comments on how fun it was to see Luke fired up at home and not at work. Luke reminds her that he is running the company, but Hannah tells him that she just misses him and jokes about getting a lot of cats for company. Luke humors her and they laugh. Hannah brings up the subject of kids, but Luke's tone turns serious. He says that a kid is a big responsibility and that he is not yet ready to be a parent. (If Hannah says ''''You'll be a great father') (Relationship increased '''with Luke) ''Hannah reminds Luke that their goddaughter Kylie likes him. Luke brushes it off, saying that Kylie likes everybody. Hannah then recalls about Luke's father, Damian Wright, and Luke's poor relationship with him. Luke smiles and tells Hannah that he thinks she will also be a decent mother. A crash interrupts them, and Luke kisses his wife on the cheek before heading downstairs. '' (If Hannah '''apologizes for bringing it up) (Relationship decreased 'with Luke) ''Hannah apologizes, but Luke cuts her off, telling her that he does not want to fight. Hannah tries to tell him they cannot put it off forever, and so Luke declares they will not talk about it forever. A crash interrupts them, and as Luke heads downstairs, Hannah scolds herself about her insensitivity. Johannes then knocks to tell Hannah that the photographer from Luxury Living has arrived. Hannah descends to the entrance of the Mansion and meets Zach. She is impressed that Zach is working alone and asks Zach to call her Hannah. Zach does his job and takes pictures of the house. As she tours him all over the house, Hannah is fascinated about how old-fashioned Zachary was and how good he was with his props. However, when they are taking pictures by the stairs, Hannah notices that Zachary has gone still and is not moving. He responds after a few times she called his name, but Hannah also feels uneasy. To fill the silence, Hannah asks Zach about the job. Zachary replies that he is mostly a freelancer, and after a hesitant goading, says that he wants to do documentaries. He tells Hannah about his film, and Hannah is sympathetic about the film's theme about prejudice and discrimination. Zach then asks about Hannah, and she contemplates her life - how she had everything but she was lonely. The two then strike up a bond the rest of the photoshoot, but Hannah notices that Zach is becoming flustered due to her attention to him. (If Hannah '''continues teasing) (Relationship decreased with Zachary) Hannah acts innocently, but Zach outright tells her that he is uncomfortable. He tries to leave, but Hannah stops him. Zach gets angry, and Hannah apologizes. He leaves. (If Hannah stops teasing) (Relationship improved with Zachary) Hannah stops, and Zach gestures to her wedding ring. However Hannah asks him about his lovelife and teases him some more. Johannes then arrives and Zachary leaves, promising to deliver the pictures himself. Hannah enters the dining room and finds Luke drinking absinthe. Hannah is furious, but Luke brings up that he knew when her interview was finished and asks what she was doing. (If Hannah says 'I was with Zachary') (Relationship decreased with Luke) Hannah tells the truth, and Luke is mad, insulting Zachary before claiming that Zach would gossip. She is irritated, reminding Luke that they are talking about his drinking problem. Luke counters that his drinking problem would only affect him, but Zach would affect both of them. '' (If Hannah says 'I was tending the gardens') (Relationship '''increased' with Luke) Hannah lies and massages her husband's shoulders to lessen his suspicions. She also decides not to fight about the absinthe and lets him drink the glass. They eat in silence, but after they are finished, Luke kisses his wife on the cheek before leaving. Hannah just stares at her cup. She tries to motivate herself with her vision about her and Luke when she hears someone crying. She follows the sound to the kitchen and into the wine cellar hatch. Hannah is concerned as it was not the first time she found a maid of theirs crying, and she wonders what to do as she is feeling down herself. (If Hannah opens the hatch) She opens the hatch. She feels something pulling her and calling to her. QTE Game: Resist the ghost's influence You have to continuously tap on the ghost to resist her. Hannah wakes in their bedroom with no idea how she got there, and Luke is sleeping beside her. (If Hannah calls them out) She knocks on the cellar door and calls for the person to come out. She receives no response, only continuous crying, and Hannah is starting to get mad. She then feels someone grab her, and she turns around to see Johannes. Johannes apologizes, saying that Hannah wasn't responding to him. Hannah asks him about the crying woman, but he only looks at her in confusion and says that nobody is in the wine cellar. The crying Hannah hears disappears. Johannes advises her to go to bed and she complies. October 28, Friday